Recently steganography has been used to pass hidden data in files undetected. The hidden data may be hidden messages, malware, entire files, and/or other data. As such steganography poses a huge security risk on multiple fronts. For example, steganography can be used to pass confidential information, secret information, and/or viruses undetected over monitored communication channels.
Applicant recognizes that there is a need for a system and method of preventing secret communications using steganography.
The detailed description that follows provides several embodiments and advantages of the system of the present disclosure. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.